


To Much Praise!

by SomeIdiot



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23943370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeIdiot/pseuds/SomeIdiot
Summary: Ruby Rose, a 21 year old college student has a big secret, being praised makes her feel really good and warm inside. She always goes the extra mile to get the praise she loves so much but all that changed when a new transfer student showed up.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	To Much Praise!

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm alive (kinda) had this short one shot just sitting around. Might make more who knows anyways hope you enjoy!

It was quiet in the library as Ruby studied for her upcoming mid-terms when someone came up next to her. "Do you mind if I sit with you?" Ruby looked up to see the new transfer student. She wore black jeans, a band shirt hidden somewhat behind a small black sweater and a top her head were some black cat ears in her long black hair. 'W-Wow she's gorgeous...' Ruby spaced out before sputtering back to reality. "Y-Yeah! Sorry I must've forgotten your name, I'm Ruby!" Ruby held out her hand. The transfer student looked her up and down seeing Ruby wearing knee high socks, a black shortish skirt, a zipped up red hoodie and an old looking scarf. "Blake." The transfer student replies, shaking Ruby's hand while taking a seat. "Soooo do you need help with anything?" Ruby asks trying to see if she can do a good job and get the praise that makes her feel so nice. "Actually yeah, I'm a little confused at this part." Blake opens her textbooks as Ruby gets ready to help.

Ruby has always liked helping people out but whenever she did they'd praise her and it always made her feel so warm and happy hearing people say those good things. Eventually she started getting 100% on every assignment she was given just to get praised at her skill. Now sitting here with Blake something felt different, just being in her presence gave her that feeling she got from being praised so she didn't want to leave her after this ended, that was until Ruby helped her with a difficult section. "Wow you're really good at this Ruby, no wonder you're top of the class." Blake praised giving Ruby a small smile. Ruby's face blushed hard as her lower area started feeling too hot and she gasped. "T-Thanks B-Blake.. b-but you're smart you'd f-figure it out on your own." Ruby replied squeezing her legs together. 'H-How.. w-why does it feel like this?' Ruby questioned herself but it didn't prevent her from hearing Blake again. "It would've taken me a lot longer if you didn't help out, thanks so much Ruby you're such a big help and you're really smart at what you do." Blake complemented this time she looked at Ruby when her body reacted to the praise. Ruby went wide eyed as her hips gyrated on the chair a little as she let out a quiet moan wrapping her arms around herself she felt herself starting to get wet between the legs. "R-Ruby is everything ok?" Blake sounded a little afraid that she hurt Ruby or Ruby was hurt. "T-This never happens w-when I'm p-praised.." Ruby whispered out. Immediately Blake knew exactly what was happening, thanks to her books she could spot a praise kink and from what it looks like this is the first time it's turned Ruby on.

"You should've told me about this little red.." Blake stood up and stood behind Ruby holding her shoulders, Blake couldn't lie she was incredibly intrested in this and wanted to see how long she could take this. Leaning down she whispered seductively into Ruby's ear. "Who knew someone so smart and adorable was such a dirty girl~" Blake smiled as Ruby's breath hitched as she leaned back in her chair spreading her legs and gripping her chair hard. "B-Blake.." Ruby whined falling to the lust easily. "Your breathless call for my name just makes you so much cuter and amazing." Blake watched as Ruby started breathing heavier and one of her hands gripped Blakes arm on her shoulder. "B-Blake.. s-so wet..." Ruby groaned grinding her hips into the chair harder. Blake looked around and made sure no one was around before slowly moving her free hand down Ruby's body reaching her skirt Blake pulled it up revealing a pair of red panties with a large wet stain on them. "Do you want me to stop Ruby?" Blake questioned moving a finger up and down Ruby's bare thigh. "I-I barely know y-you b-but I've never needed someone's touch this much before..." Ruby softly admitted gripping Blake's arm still on her shoulder tighter. "Good girl~" Even that affected Ruby as she started urgently taking her panties off she needs this badly! Blake giggled at the scene before her moving around Ruby she got onto her knees and gripped Ruby's legs. "Wow you're so wet.." Blake didn't know why she was so into this but there was no stopping now.

Leaning forward she licked from the bottom to the top of Ruby's pussy, she heard Ruby moan before covering her mouth so no one heard them. Blake gave another teasing lick but as she reached Ruby's clit she started licking and sucking on it. Ruby jumped and let out some muffled yet still loud moans. Blake didn't know how much time they had before someone investigated, quickly she sped up pushing a finger into Ruby's pussy causing the girl to squeal and squirm melting to Blake's movements. Before Blake could even edge Ruby they heard a voice, "Hey! Is someone over here?!" Blake looked at a breathless Ruby, grabbing Ruby's hand they booked it as fast as they could. "I swear I heard yelling over here?" A fellow student said turning the corner to the table Ruby was just being eaten out at, investigating he found the chair Ruby was on with a small puddle of juices on it and a pair of soaked panties on the floor. "Guess it wasn't yelling.." He whispered to himelf while pocketing the panties.

About ten minutes of running later Blake and Ruby wound up at a cafe, as they took a seat Ruby whispered to her now sex friend. "You forgot my panties..." Blake giggles and whispers back. "Did I? Or maybe I purposely left them behind, you're so smart you'll figure out why." Blake smirked as Ruby gripped the table before groaning out.

"I've never been so hoooooorny.."


End file.
